Our Savior!
by Fading Evil Life
Summary: Colonel Ghost and newly promoted Capt Blue Bunnie are saving their men from a crazy ass Uzbekistan air base!  One-Shot


The cold steel of my Intervention was burning my fingers. "How long have we been here Colonel Ghost?"

"About an hour," he responded to me in monotone.

"What have we been doing here for an hour?" I asked, in an arrogant tone.

"Waiting for all the others to get to us, we're at the evac site, but no one is here, Captain Blue Bunnie, aka Capt'n Homosexual" he told me.

"Screw you. We've been here an hour, and we were told they'd come in three minutes, shouldn't we go find them?" I asked.

"We should!" Ghost said realizing that that idea hasn't passed his mind yet.

We walked up to an air base in Uzbekistan, using our sunglasses, we scouted out three enemy patrols. Each with two men, and a guard dog. I sighed, equipping a silencer on my Intervention, putting a Silencer on my ACR, and putting a silencer on my M9 with tactical knife.

"Ghost, you ready?" I asked. He nodded, and we walked in, checking each other's back, with our Assault Rifles. Ghost's loadout was an M21 EBR silenced, an M16 with silencer and hearbeat sensor, and lastly an M1014 shotgun with a grip and silencer.

He told me to get low and start sniping at this spot. I got down, looking through my scope.

"All right, small patrol coming in at our 9 o'clock. Two guards, and a watch dog. I'll take out guard on the left, you take out dog and guard," I told Ghost.

"Roger that," he replied, aiming down the scope. Click! Click! Click!

A total of three shots were fired, two from Ghost, and one from me. Sprinting over to the corpses, we made sure that there weren't any surviving men.

"Hunter, come in! Hunter, come in! We need UAV, our men are in this base somewhere," Ghost commanded.

"Roger that, UAV coming in on 15 seconds," Hunter replied.

15 seconds passed, "UAV online!" we heard Hunter say, "The POWs are in the 3rd air base to your left, be warned, heavy security on the outside, weakest side of security is on the side you're coming from."

"Roger that," Ghost replied, "let's move Blue Bunnie, we're Oscar Mike!"

With that, we started to move cautiously towards the air base. Scouting out our targets, I gave a count off with my hands, Three, Two, One! We shot at them, taking them each down to the ground. I smerked, and kicked them over, making sure they were dead.

Going over to the front, we scouted out our targets again, and like last time, I gave a count off. Three, two, one! We charged the front gates, killing the enemy before they even got their guns up. Ghost and I grabbed a different door, I grabbed front, he grabbed side.

"Okay Ghost, on my mark, place the blast charging in three, two, one!" I yelled.

Boom! Debris flew everywhere, shots were being fired, the slow motion was crazy, the men were being taken down, and our men were just grabbing their weapons, or knives, killing who ever they can before it's all over. After the five seconds of slow motion passed, it seemed that half of them were dead. So I hid behind a bunker, and started crouching, giving shots everywhere, with the bunker receiving most shots. Ghost was doing the same. The others all grouped up with either me or Ghost.

"Captain, lemme borrow that sniper from you real quick!" Juice said.

I handed him the sniper, with him giving sniper support while we were firing at the enemy.

"Oi, Ghost! How's it going over there?" I yelled.

"Doing great! Noticed that there's only three men left? Yeah, that's cause of us! We have the top floor covered, and we're giving support," Ghost yelled.

"Copy, cleaning up remaining forces," I replied, aiming down the sights, giving two clean headshots, and Juice sniping the last man.

"Well done men," I complimented the POWs.

"Let's get our asses to the evac point. Lt. Major MacTavish and Commander Price are gonna love this," I said with a smile of glee, holding up injured men on each shoulder, them limping with us towards the evac site.

Back at the base, "Yeah guys! Another win for the TF141 men! I applauded, with a smile.

"Drinks on me! They saved my ass, I can't help but repay them with these drinks!" Juice yelled at the top of his lungs drunk.

I laughed, "Hell yeah man!" getting another Irish Carbomb (type of drink).

The next day, we woke up with massive hangovers, and were decommisoned from service after 25 years of service.


End file.
